Lieblingswochentag
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Harry enklärt uns, warum der Donnerstag sein Lieblingswochentag ist... Slash, Lime, DH Love it! Enjoy it! Rewu! :


_Hallöchen. °wink°_ Na, meine Süßen, wie steht's? Habt ihr Lust auf eine neue Shortstory? Ich raub euch mit meinem Slashwahn sicher noch den letzten Nerv, hm? Aber hey, an wem sollte ich es denn sonst auslassen, wenn nicht an euch? °bg°

Na ja, ich hoffe, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann, wie immer, und ihr mir ein bisl rewut. °smile°

Übrigens hab ich mich sehr über die ganzen **Rewus zu „Neujahrsnacht"** gefreut. **Ihr seid doch die Besten. °knuddel°** Danke also! °noch mal knuddel°

Und das größte Danke geht auch diesmal an mein Beta, die liebe und gute SissiAndrea. °Keks reich°

Na denn...

Liebe Grüße – und denkt an mich. °knuddelknutsch°s, LeakyC

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

_**Lieblingswochentag**_

oOo

Es ist ein ganz normaler Donnerstag im April. Wir haben Nachmittagsunterricht, Kräuterkunde mit den Slytherins.

Gerade hat Professor Sprout uns gefragt, was denn eine 'Flora Fwuuper' sei. Tja, gute Frage, aber ich wette, Hermine weiß es.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" (Professor, lassen Sie sich doch mal eine neue Aufforderung einfallen?)

Mine lächelt, räuspert sich und beginnt sogleich, ihren Text herunterzuspulen: „Die 'Flora Fwuuper' hat starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem gleichnamigen Vogel. Es gibt sie in außerordentlich leuchtkräftigen Farben, wie gelb und orange. Wenn ihre Blüten sich bewegen, scheint es, als würden sie sich drehen und ein Mensch kann durch zu langes Beobachten hypnotisiert werden."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Seit Jahren das Gleiche. So nun auch: Auftritt Draco. Ich beobachte ihn, wie sein Blick von Professor Sprout zu Hermine wandert und er sie am liebsten mit den Augen aufspießen möchte.

Belustigt über die immer wiederkehrende Szene lasse ich meinen Blick auf dem süßen Slytherin ruhen, bis er es merkt. Es funktioniert jedes Mal. Wenn Draco mich dann ansieht, wird seine Mimik automatisch viel weicher. Das ist meine wöchentliche Portion Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Manchmal lächle ich ihm sogar leicht zu. Draco selbst wagt es nur sehr, sehr selten. Er ist ein Feigling, was das betrifft. Aber ansonsten ist er wohl perfekt.

Vier Stunden später und ganz wo anders:

Ich stehe unter der Dusche und wasche mir den Schweiß und Staub vom Körper.

Das Quidditchtraining war einfach herrlich. _Rein zufällig_ ist Draco mit seinem Team aufgetaucht. Wir, die Mannschaftskapitäne, haben uns ein wenig angegiftet, sind dann auf die Besen gestiegen und haben uns in den höchsten Regionen des Spielfeldes immer wieder nur angegrinst. Er hat sein Training durchgezogen, ich meines, und dann sind wir so ziemlich zur gleichen Zeit in die Umkleiden zurück.

Mein Team ist schon weg und ich warte auf das Signal, dass sich auch nur noch Draco in der Slytherin-Kabine befindet. Dieses Warten kann einen ganz schön kribbelig machen, wenn man sich auf etwas - oder jemanden - freut.

Ich verlasse die Dusche, trockne mich ab und ziehe mich gemächlich an. Dracos Team ist schrecklich langsam nach dem Training...

Doch plötzlich schießt das Signal-Pergament unter der Tür hindurch.

Verwundert, aber voller Vorfreude hebe ich es auf, stecke es ein und nehme dann meine Sachen, bevor ich mich heimlich in die Slytherin-Umkleide schleiche. Obwohl ich dem Zeichen trauen kann, bin ich immer sehr vorsichtig und gucke mich genauestens um. Wenn mich hier jemand erwischen würde, müsste ich zu viele unangenehme Fragen beantworten.

Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass nur noch Dracos Klamotten auf der Bank liegen. Daneben steht sein Besen, der neuste aller Neuen, wie immer.

Lächelnd gehe ich hinüber und schnappe mir sein Hemd. Ich liebe seinen Duft und jedes Mal kann ich nur schwer widerstehen, nicht eines seiner Kleidungsstücke mitgehen zu lassen.

Verträumt schnuppere ich am Stoff, als plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme hinter mir zischt: „Potter, was tust du da?"

Ich fahre tierisch zusammen und mein Herz rutscht mir buchstäblich in die Hose. „Mensch, Draco!"

Er umfasst mich von hinten und schmiegt sich an mich. „Du erschreckst dich immer wieder." Ich kann das Lachen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Dafür hasse ich dich.", sage ich todernst.

Draco dreht mich in seiner Umarmung um und küsst mich leicht. „Na, solange du mich sonst liebst...", antwortet er dann frech.

Er muss immer das letzte Wort haben! Aber okay, heute darf er gewinnen. Ich lege ihm sein Hemd über die Schultern und streiche ihm eine noch tropfnasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Tu ich."

Wenn er sich freut, ist sein Lächeln einfach hinreißend. Dann wird sein Blick aber fragend. „Warum ziehst du mich an?"

„Wenn ich dich ausziehe, passt es dir auch nicht immer.", erwidere ich.

„Nein, aber heute schon.", grinst er und zieht mich dann mit auf die Bank zu seinen Klamotten.

Okay, es ist doch kein ganz normaler Donnerstag. Es läuft mal so und mal so. Mir ist es recht egal, Hauptsache, ich bekommen regelmäßig etwas von meinem Süßen. Draco ist meine Droge. Und ich frage mich immer häufiger, wie ich die ersten Jahre hier in Hogwarts ohne ihn überlebt habe.

Wie es mit uns begonnen hat, weiß ich noch recht genau:

Eines Tages stand er vor mir - er hatte mich nach dem Quidditchtraining abgefangen - stammelte, wurde rot und entschuldigten sich dafür, mich beim Training vom Besen gestoßen zu haben. Daraufhin bin ich - verknallt wie ich war - überzeugt gewesen, dass dieser Junge unwiderstehlich ist. Ähnliches muss er wohl auch von mir gedacht haben, denn irgendwie ließen wir uns gegenseitig nicht mehr in Ruhe. Bis wir uns dann am 31. Oktober letzten Jahres um 22:53h mit zu viel Butterbier im Kopf hinter einem Vorhang in der Großen Halle das erste Mal geküsst haben.

Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass ich das noch so gut weiß. Aber es könnte daran liegen, dass Draco sich immer wieder gern darüber schieflacht.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war das auch ein Donnerstag...

Mittlerweile kann ich die Donnerstage bis zu unserem Abschluss zählen. Das tut schon weh, aber ich verdränge das einfach. Ich muss mir ja nicht die wenige Zeit mit ihm noch kaputt machen. Und wer weiß - man soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben - vielleicht haben wir ja eine Chance...

oOo

**Ende**

o O o O o O o

* * *


End file.
